l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuni Visten
Kuni Visten was a Kuni Witch Hunter of the Crab Clan. Family Visten was the son of a Crab shugenja and a Unicorn samurai-ko. He earned a gaijin name given by his mother írom a tongue beyond the Burning Sands. Tomb of Iuchiban, p. 46 Kuni Witch Hunter He studied in the Kuni Shugenja school, and at the same time his mother instructed him in the code of bushido and bujutsu. He would wear his mother's daisho after she passed away. When Visten was twelve he became a Kuni Witch Hunter, and during five years hunted down Shadowlands creatures. He owned a traveling stick which ahd a jade tip, and infused with the spirit of a helpful kami. Chasing Yajinden Visten's life was an unsucessful chase on Asahina Yajinden, the infamous Bloodspeaker. When he tracked down a serial killer in the Dragonfly he sensed a spirit living the murderer's corpse. The killer was dead, but the being who controlled his actions lived on. Naga ruins Visten traveled in search of information on the being, even to the ruins of the Naga civilization to the west, where he found the creature's name, and also discovered a Naga Pearl. He had discovered a Naga Pearl which could be used to transport people great distances in the blink of an eye. Tomb of Iuchiban, pp. 23, 46 Retired For thirty years, he chased after it, but the renegade Crane always escaped from his reach. The old shugenja lived at Clear Water Village divining the future with mah-jong tiles. Tomb of Iuchiban, p. 13 When a porcelain mask resurfaced at Ryoko Owari Toshi Visten resumed his inquiries and eventually discovered Yajinden's actual identity, Meishozo Nisei. Samurai group When in 1120 a group of samurai arrived the village Visten devised a plan to trap Yajinden: to allow the Bloodspeaker to retrieve the last of the porcelain masks, so when he would open and enter inside the Tomb of Iuchiban, Visten could trap Yajinden with his former master. He knew that the ancient Bloodspeaker planned to feed on Iuchiban's power, but he had been unable to stop the Asahina's retrieval of the masks of Iuchiban. Visten passed the Naga pearl to the samurai as a show of good faith. He told the pearl should remain hidden and advised the samurai of bad omens. A great danger would lay ahead to the Empire, but through their sacrifice, it might be saved. Tracking Yajinden Several days after the group left Visten moved to Kami no Okasan, a village which had been razed to the ground by the bloodspeakers. There he met and aided the group, who had been attacked by a zombie horde and Yajinden's yojimbo, Shinko Kamiko. The samurai managed to survive and Kamiko fled. After it Visten told the magistrate who had journeyed with them the previous days, Meishozo Nisei, was actually Asahina Yajinden, and that he was planning. Tomb of Iuchiban, p. 21 Death Kamiko later returned and during night managed to kill Visten. Tomb of Iuchiban, p. 26 He left behind his journal, where he wrote all the gatherings he collected. See also * Kuni Visten/Meta Category:Crab Clan Members